This invention relates to a counter deflection torque device having tangentially disposed opposed jets supplied by concentric counter rotating conduits.
A number of devices which make use of tangential use of working fluid have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. patent Ser. No. 36,164 describes a series of cylindrical vessels or chambers piled or placed together end to end and furnished with a tubular shaft extending axially therethrough. Within each chamber at least two curved arms are made to project from the shaft or from a hub and working fluid is expelled therethrough. Numerous toys utilizing this principle have also been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,226 illustrates the conduction of high pressure working fluid through a hollow conduit and through a number of tangential jets. U.S. patent Ser. No. 599,825 (Bidwell), illustrates the use of a rotary boiler cleaner which is conducted to a disk and expelled through the disk to create rotary motion. Other devices of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,069 (Meyer) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,409 (Monper). The Monper device illustrates a toy having two oppositely rotating disks, however no power is extracted therefrom and the method of creating counter rotation does not take advantage of counter deflecting jets of working fluid. The main disadvantage of the devices of the prior art are that none disclosed the advantage of having counter rotating tangential jets of fluid which interact in a dynamic manner to enhance performance.